Customer networks typically include a hybrid of WAN (wide-area network) technologies. For example, wire connections may be by xDSL, pure Ethernet, Fiber, or others. The authentication may be 802.1x supplicant or PPPoE. The IP WAN protocol may be DHCP instead of PPPoE. Moreover, either the supplicant and/or data traffic may be 802.1q VLAN tagged or untagged. The number of combinations of possible WAN interface configurations continues to grow. WAN detection may be carried out by cycling through all the possible cases one after another. However, this method of WAN detection is time consuming. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for detecting WAN configurations and parameters.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.